warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Archwing
The''' Archwing''' is a set of mechanical wings (presumably of Orokin design) used by a Tenno to fly and engage in combat in space, offering a potent mix of firepower and mobility to engage spaceborne enemies. Unlike Warframe's traditional land-bound gameplay, Archwing missions take place in space offering complete freedom of movement in three-dimensions. Acquisition An Archwing is comprised of three components, each of them are acquired through different means depending on the Archwing. Players can acquire their first Archwing, the Odonata, by completing The Archwing quest. Components for the Elytron (currently the only other archwing available) can be received as a mission reward on every 4th wave (waves 4, 8, 12, 16, etc.) from the Uranus archwing interception mission. Access The Archwing console is located in the Arsenal via the "Archwing" button located alongside the bottom Arsenal options. Mechanics Once a player has built an and acquired an Archwing can they participate in dedicated Archwing missions, of which there are two variants: Free Space, which puts players in open space with lots of room to explore and maneuver, and Trench Run, where players speed down through tight corridors towards a given mission objective. Control of the Archwing is mostly similar to normal ground-based controls, though modified for three-dimensional movement. keys control the direction of movement in conjunction with the mouse. , meanwhile, causes the player to ascend (relative to the the direction in which the camera is pointing), and causes them to descend. Combat is mostly identical to traditional controls, however melee combat will cause the Warframe to automatically dash forward towards a nearby target; players can chain melee attacks from one target to another without requiring precision aiming at targets. Stances are unavailable, though blocking and channeling can be performed. Archwings have their own set of exclusive weapons and abilities, which replace the player's selected Warframe weapons and abilities. The Archwing also has its own exclusive mods; only Auras and Warframe mods that affect Health, Shield, Energy, and Armor retain their function in Archwing missions, with all other mods being disabled (see below for a list of mods that are confirmed to work). Companions cannot accompany the player in Archwing missions. Mods The Archwings and their weapons possess their own set of mods, useable only with the equipment in question. These mods can be obtained from enemies found in Archwing levels. The majority of Warframe mods do not work while using the Archwing. The only exceptions are Aura mods and mods that affect Health, Shields, Armor and Energy, whose effects still work with the Archwing. Notes *It is confirmed that an Archwing possesses life support, allowing its user to sustain in vacuum space without repercussion, as seen in the trailer and Mag Prime's Codex entry, in which the author quoted: "I could feel my lungs fill as it wrapped me in its wings...." *The Archwing is stored inside the Liset as shown by the ship deploying the Archwing from its underbelly. *Currently the only Archwing other than the Odonata is the Elytron. * The following Warframe mods are confirmed to retain their function in Archwing missions: Fast Deflection, Fortitude, Flow, Redirection, Steel Fiber, Vigor, and Vitality. Most auras are confirmed to work as well, such as Energy Siphon and Loot Detector. * Archwing base speeds are based on your Warframe's base speed. While Warframe sprint speed mods have no effect on Archwing sprint speeds, Arcane helmets do, most notably Arcane Vanguard. * Most consumables like Team Ammo Restores, Codex Scanners and others can be used while in Archwing missions. ** Specters can not be used in Archwing missions. *Archwings do not take up Warframe slots. *Archwings are not tradeable. *Archwing weapons do not take up weapon slots Bugs *Using melee or speeding close to some large debris may result in one getting impaled and stuck in the mesh; take caution using melee attacks around objects to avoid this. Trivia * The Archwing was alluded to in Mag Prime's Codex: ''Warframe Archive - Debrief Excerpt ''entry, where she used an Archwing to save the excerpt writer from death. * The preview also shows a black Fomorian ship in the background, confirmed to be the Balor-class Fomorian mentioned in Operation Cryotic Front. *The Archwing was first unveiled in Devstream 35 on August 8, 2014 at Gamescom 2014, and made its debut in Update 15. Media Archwing2.png|The Archwing in use. Archwing3.png|A frontal view of the Archwing, along with a new sword. Archwing.png Engage Archwing Warframe_-_Archwing_Teaser Warframe - Archwing Gameplay Demo A look at Warframe How to get Archwing HOW TO GET THE ARCHWING ODONATA Update 15 - Warframe Hints Tips HOW TO GET THE ARCHWING ODONATA Update 15 Part 2 - Warframe Hints Tips Warframe Update 15 ARCHWING Quest Walkthrough Warframe Update 15 - ARCHWING Quest! See Also Category:Mechanics Category:Update 15 Category:Archwing